


Two Burnt Hearts Only Make Ash

by zoeyael



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Sherlock, M/M, Pool, Pool Sex, Pre-Reichenbach, sherlock holmes/jim moriarty - Freeform, strip for answers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyael/pseuds/zoeyael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said that only boring people are bored had never met the extremities of Sherlock Holmes and party. (Sherlock gets bored after getting pushed around by Moriarty and goes to seek him out. Jim decides to exploit Sherlock for all he's worth and comes to realise that genius is much too easy to manipulate.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-A-

Sherlock was bored again. Everyone in London must have realised that. John and him had just solved another of Moriarty's many problems and were left with the remnants of their adrenaline and restlessness,

Sherlock bounces over to John's chair and stood over his head. "John, give me something to do."

"Catch your breath. We just chased your best friend through a paintball maze." John turned the page of his book.

"That's something I was doing before we got back here. C'moooon John." Sherlock practically ran to the door and in only a few seconds he was putting a still cold coat back on and preparing to put on his scarf.

"Sherlock, please. You've just faces your worse fear about 50 times-"

"75." Sherlock interjected.

"You haven't slept in days and," John took a deep breath. "Your vessel needs watering."

"My mind needs stimulation. I'm going out." He tapped his pockets. "Do you have my wallet again?"

"No. It's in your trouser pocket." John flicked the page over from its half-turned state. 

"Oh. Right. Bye then." Sherlock dipped out the door of 221B Baker Street, took a deep breath then smirked and barrelled his way down the stairs and out the front door.

 

-B-

A smoke and a taxi cab ride later Sherlock arrived outside the pool where he first faced Jim. With no costume not intention of swimming he headed in. Last time he had entered in the door that lead threw the bleach drenched men's showers and into the pool, so this time he took the front door. There was a large blown up dick in the entry way in honour of some boring holiday or promotional event. Entering in you are immediately confronted by a large desk with swim accessories littered throughout it.

Given that it was a little past midnight and he had broken in there was no one to greet him at the massive desk so he headed into the pool area, regretting going through the men's room again. As soon as he entered the pool he was met with the harsh smell of chlorine and a distinctly male humming. He had already made a rather loud entrance  seeing as he hadn't expected anyone.

"Is it true that you're a virgin?"

Sherlock's eyes widened in horror, but his pupils dilated in interest all the same. Gathering himself he said, "What are you doing here?"

"It's not polite to avoid people's questions."Seeing he wasn't going to get and answer, he took off his suit jacket. "I came here to swim, seeing as this is a pool."

Jim's voice was so much more calm than last time they had been in the pool together.

"You don't have trunks." Sherlock remarked.

It was hot, so at that point he took off his coat and walked over to Jim to place his coat next to the other jacket. 

"It's nearly one in the morning, I didn't think I'd need then." Jim slowly absorbed Sherlock's state of undress. He had rushed out of the flat fast enough to somehow pop off the two buttons closest to his neck. (He, of course, didn't notice until he saw just how unruly it made his look compared to Jim, causing him the tiniest bit of embarrassment.)

"I imagine you don't have anyone other than Mrs. Hudson to fix that for you, eh?" He unbuttoned his shirt buttons to the same position Sherlock's were at and sat down on the bench, ushering Sherlock to join him on the bench. 

"Do you have any intention of talking to me or shall I strip right here and go a few laps for your enjoyment?" The tone he had used just a month or so earlier was itching to get out, but Jim kept it under control. 

"Hmm. What will you give me for every answer I let you have?" He turned his head from watching the water lap at the edge of the pool and faced Jim. 

"I remember when I was 13 or 14 and all the other little shits were giggling over this naked guy or this naked girl, so they made this game to satisfy any questions they couldn't get from porn. All the boys playing would be on one side of the room and all the girls on the other side and if one boy was gay or cheating on his girlfriend or anything at all the asked would have to take off a piece of clothing. It really made no sense even then, so if you don't want to answer something I ask or vice versa, we've got to take something off. And no work questions." It almost looked like he was holding in some giggles.

"This is unbelievably childish." A smile played across Sherlock's face and he decided to take it on. Sherlock stood up, Moriarty soon following. "Okay, yeah. Let's do it. You first." 

"Scardy cat." After a moment's pause Jim replied. "Answer my question: Is it true that you're a virgin?"

"You assumed that, didn't you?" Sherlock started to take his belt off, a red tint to his ears and nose.

"Belts don't count as an article of clothing, Sherly boy." A grin set across his face as he watched Sherlock roll his eyes and take off his shirt.

"My turn then." Sherlock mentally ticked off things he couldn't ask and decided. "What do you do in your free time?"

"I plan murders and art stuff." Jim started to pout, not wanting to give a full answer, but knowing he had to. "I paint and draw quite a bit. Along side the murders. Did Mycroft raise you by himself or did your parents do anything?"

Sherlock sucked in his cheeks and tried to will the red that now engulfed his face and back. He took off his shoes and socks, his foot soaking into a small water puddle. "Have you ever used drugs?" This time a gentle innocence played across his face, the redness still persistent.

"What you mean like you? Did I ever get so desperate that I did hard drugs to try and get someone to loo after me? No. I had extensive amounts of sex." He crossed his arms and seemed to gloat in the fact that Sherlock was standing without a shirt or shoes. "Why have you never had sex, then?"

"I never said that." He smirked for half a second and felt a bit less embarrassed, thinking gained the upper hand.

"Fine, then why haven't you had loads and loads of sex with all your little fan boys or girls?" Jim shrugged as though he didn't care, though his interest was slearly sparked.

"That's two ques-"

"Answer the second one."

Sherlock took off his trousers, revealing that he had forgotten to put on his pants. His face regained a brighter red than before.

"When's the last time you went swimming?" Jim didn't wait for an answer and started to take off his clothes the game had been nice enough to give to him. As soon as he stood completely naked in front of Sherlock he took the other's hand ans shoved him into the pool, laughing at Sherlock's awkward flop into the water. Once he had recovered and taken a look at the other genius's wet, bobbing curls and legs stat still looked unbelievably long even though the pool disorted them he figured he should jump in too before Sherlock turned around to the lust in his eyes and other places.

He jumped in causing a surprisingly large explosion for his size, and re-drowning Sherlock. He took his time to come back up and when he did he found himslef rather helpless.

"What are we supposed to do now?" He asked. Jim shrugged in response.

"We could introduce ourselves, seeing as last time there was a pit of and issue with a bombo n your doctor." Sherlock almost though Moriarty was appologising, but the look on Jim's face said otherwise.

"Fine. I'm Sherlock Holmes and I lead a terribly lonely life." He made a bit of a head gestjure signifying that it was Jim's turn.

"I'm James Moriarty, most people call me Jim. I am a serial killer and I am currently skinny dipping with the only other person that can even seemingly match my intellect, also I may or may not have abit of a hard on." He grinned sheepishly and submergedeverything but his face into the water, allowing his feet to barely touch the ground of the pool.

"Jim. Jim. Jim!" Sherlock said as he tried to coax him out of his watery grave of embaressment. 

Jim stopped waving his arms to kep himself more afloat and crosssed them. "Anser my first question, please."

Sherlock sighed and and waded the few feet distance between them touvhing his knees to Jim's. "Fine. Once or twice I took some drug I don't know the name of and blacked out, but almost each time woke up with something bloody and something sex-related. Twice is was a rather confused naked person." One of Jim's ears had lifted out of the water while Sherlock was talking.

"Does that mean you're bisexual?" Jim asked.

"Until then I though it was impossible for me to get aroused. But yah. Mycroft ysed to tease me about being a 'bisexual aromantic looking for answers in this hopeless world'." Sherlock said mockingly.

"I'm a bit of the same. A four on the kinsley scale. Never been in a proper relationship and I don't really intend to be, though. Sherlock, can we get something straight about what's happening right now?"

"Course, yeah."

"We are sort of enemies. True or false?"

"True."

"We are both rather aroused at the moment." Jim took that opportunity to look down at Sherlock's crotch then back to his eyes.

"True." 

"We are going to have sex."

"True." Sherlock shared a small smile.

"Fucking hell." Jim breathed out as he had Sherlock grab his arse while they started to ram their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who wishes-while writing this I decided to relive my childhood animations and I had the idea that someone could go through the Barbie movies and tally every time something sexist, racist, or otherwise bad for children is mentioned just to show how many reasons there are not to show it to children. There is no need to credit me if you decided to do this, I just thought it would be fun to see. Feel free message me if you do. :)


	2. Chapter 2

-A-

Sherlock, taking lead the (best he knows how) takes Jim by the rear to the side of the pool, while still entangled by the lips. 

"Get up here." Jim pulled away, allowing Sherlock room to get out of the pool and sit next him.

Jim moved his right hand to the side of Sherlock's head and his other hand to tease the area around Sherlock's cock. He continued to kiss Sherlock, this time kissing him down his chest. The lower Jim got the closer to the ground Sherlock's back got, making it easier for him to get to the targeted spot.

Once reached Jim licked up the shaft of Sherlock's penis, creating shudder in him. He circled his tongue around the head several times.

"Stop teasing, J-Jim." Sherlock blurted out, causing Jim to suddenly take nearly the entire length into his mouth.

"Ah!"

He moved his mouth up and down Sherlock's cock providing suction when coming back up. Sherlock didn't last long and was coming in a few moments, much to Jim's pleasure.

While Sherlock recovered enough to get up Moriarty had gotten dressed and was at the door out.

"John will be waiting for you when you get back, Sherlock." And he left, any sign he was there virtually non-existent.

-B-

"Sherlock, wake up. Client." John was pulling out a robe from Sherlock's dresser and tossing it at his head.

"Tell them to come again later. I'm sleeping this week." Sherlock turned away from the door.

"I did. This is a mixture of your brother and a time-sensitive case. Put on your robe and let's go." John left with the door open. 

Sherlock could hear John talking to (presumably) Mycroft. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, knocking the robe off it. He stood up to get it, completely naked. He debated between putting on a suit, the robe or going to there in just a sheet again to annoy Mycroft. He decided to skip the pyjamas and just wear the robe loosely.

He strutted out into the kitchen, stopping to make a cup of tea and a sandwich. it took him about ten minutes and two calls from John to get out and once he did he sat in his chair messily consuming them, hoping to get on Mycroft's nerves further.

"You don't usually eat." Mycroft remarked.

"It's his vessel week." John said in response.

"And what is that?" Mycroft turned to John.

"It's John's nickname for the week I spend sleeping and eating, as he put it, 'like a normal human being.'" Sherlock took his last bite of his sandwich.

"Is something wrong, Sherlock?"

"No. Case please."

"I'm afraid John lied about the time-sensitive part, as you know, but I definitely have a part in this. A friend of a co-worker..."

Mycroft droned on, but Sherlock wasn't listening. The only thing he could seeming focus on was the night in the pool two weeks ago. Since then anything that could have or was Jim had seemed to have stopped. It was almost as if he was trying to convince Sherlock that he didn't exist anymore.

"Listen to him, Sherlock. This could be a very good case for your career." John mothered.

"You do it then. I'm going back to bed." Sherlock got up, much to John's protests and went back to his bed. He fell asleep fairly soon and was later woken by John for dinner. 

"Sherlock I threw out your leftovers because they were moulding  what would you like me to order for you?"

"Food." Sherlock was head down on the table, sleepiness still present.

"Right. So tofu pad ti and my side dish?" 

"Yeah."

When John called the delivery place he had to get Sherlock to talk to the man because he spoke the best mandarin, but other than that it was a problem-less dinner. John tried to initiate a conversation at first, but gave up and read while he ate instead. Sherlock was still moping without intention of getting anyone involved, so he ate his dinner with is face still on the table.

After he was done he got up to go back to bed but when he couldn't he decided to get dressed and go out. He put on a silk blue-grey shirt and a black pair of jeans with a suit jacket. He grabbed his large coat on the way out without saying goodbye to John.

He ended up getting a cab about a block from Baker Street and took it to St. Bart's. Molly wasn't in, so he decided to go ahead without her. At about 11:40 p.m. he decided not to continue with his current activities as, he eventually realised, they were just a way of putting off his reoccurring thoughts of Moriarty.

He decided to walk around St. Bart's. It had massive halls that couldn't be all inhabited unless you got half of London walking though them so it took him nearly half an hour of wandering to come across anyone. He wasn't close enough to see the man's face, and didn't think to much about it.

Eventually he got to a unused and unfurnished room apart from the table in the far corner and a bookcase with some medical books directly across from it. He went over and sat down on it. After a few seconds of pointless sitting he went over to the book shelf and picked out a book by some professor.

After a few pages of things he already knew the door opened, and in came Jim Moriarty.

"What are you doing here?" He said, his hand still on the door handle.

"It's nearly midnight and I don't have any cases, where else would I be? Why are you here?" Sherlock showed no interest in moving, and Jim seemed very uncomfortable yet manic.

"Stuff and reasons." He closed the door behind him.

"Very descriptive, thank you." Sherlock went back to reading the book. 

"Have you read that book before?" Jim asked.

"All the books in this room were published in the early nineties at the earliest. I try to read books published in this century." At this remark he took out a pen and crossed out a line to fix the incorrect bit.

"Righty-o." Jim thumbed through a few of the books. "Sorry about dying for the past week or so."

"No you're not." Sherlock put the book down beside him.

"Yeah." He shuffled over to the table and sat down with his side facing Sherlock's back. "John leave? I thought you'd be pestering him or something."

"He's asleep. It's late and apparently he's human. Why are you staying here with me?"

"I guess I felt a obligation towards it." He pulled Sherlock's shoulder and his head came with it. They were face to face for half a second before they kissed. It took a second for Sherlock to pull away.

"Would you mind explaining?" Sherlock had his hand loosely held at Jim's chest ready to prevent him from kissing him again.

"It's something called a kiss. It happens sometimes." He looked down at Sherlock's lips then back at his eyes. "Fuck, c'mon. You know I'm crazy and unpredictable. I mean I almost blew up your buddy and now I'm planning on having sex with you."

He lowered his arm and they continued where they left off. Jim wasted no time in tentative kissing and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. He massaged his tongue against the middle of Sherlock's soon after rubbing the tip and then back to the middle. Variations of this were repeated until Jim started to play with Sherlock over his trousers.

Sherlock took off his shirt and Jim followed. At some point both of their trousers and pants came off and it took a bit of making out at that state before Sherlock kissed down Jim's strong yet small chest. He slowly reached Jim half-hard cock and decided to apply some of the techniques he had recently learnt.

Sherlock flicked his tongue against the head and a gasp escaped Jim's mouth. He skilfully ran his tongue up the shaft and took only the tip into his mouth. As he did he applied a teasingly small amount of suction being added. 

"Fuck you learn fast." Jim's right hand gripped the side of the table.

Sherlock inched his head slightly back ward making it even harder for Jim to come. He swirled his tounge around the tip twice more and decided to tease him even further. He kissed back up Jim's chest and arched his back slightly to get his cock to rub against Jim's while he massaged the other's tongue. 

"Jesus Christ are you and John fucking? How did you suddenly learn all this?" Jim pulled pulled Sherlock from him neck, waiting for an answer.

Sherlock let out a deep chuckle. "Would you believe me if I said that John convinced me to watch porn?"

"Continue." Jim smirked and Sherlock went back to sucking at his neck. 

Jim decided to try and take charge, but Sherlock used his superior height to continue to dominate him. He pushed Jim's back to the wall and moved back down to his cock. this time he wasted no time in teasing and took the entirety of Jim into his mouth. Jim came soon after with a plethera of gasps and moans.

Sherlock with his usual flair for the dramatic put on all his clothes in record time, allowing Jim to watch him. Once he opened the door he looked back at a naked Jim Moriarty panting on the table, smirked and strutted down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

-A-

Sadly when one decides to suck off a naked consulting criminal they tend to get extremely aroused. Precum soaked Sherlock's pants, but thankfully didn't show up through his jeans. Sherlock put his coat on the hook and walked toward the kitchen. John was sitting in the kitchen reading one of Sherlock's old books.

"What are you doing awake?" Sherlock asked.

"You know perfectly well." He put the book back on the pile.

"I was just conforming to societal norms, at your request." Sherlock sat down in the chair opposite of John. "I cannot however read your mind."

"Why have you been out so much? You usually aren't out very often even when you have a case."

"Did I miss a thing we were supposed to do? You look hurt."

"No! I-I'm just worried. Is there anything to be worried about?" John crossed his finger then un-crossed them in a nervous pattern.

"I feel a little lost without any cases. I'm fine. Not doing any drugs or anything, don't worry." Sherlock grabbed a few of his books, a microscope and some samples. "If that's all I'll be going to my room now. I think it's about time you should too."

John grabbed Sherlock's arm as he passed almost causing him to drop a book. "Sherlock, please don't blow me off again. I'm worried and I need you to know that."

"I'm always happy with our feelings talks, but I'm going to my room." Sherlock ripped his arm from John's and closed his door behind him with a small jolt, finally getting to get rid of his hard-on.

-B-

For once Sherlock was actually woken by his alarm, something he forgot he had ever plugged in. He tensed upon seeming the open window in his room. He got up, discretely placing his hand over the knife he kept under his mattress and stood up. He turned around and looked through the room, his eyes resting on on the lounge chair sitting in the far corner. 

"Morning." 

"Hello, Jim." Sherlock dropped the knife and went over to his dresser to put on more clothes, as he was just in his pants. "Why are you here?"

"You left, so I figured I'd stop by."

"It's nearly noon and it seems as though John is non-existent."

"He's fine. I didn't hurt your pet, don't worry." Seeming a questioning look on Sherlock's face he clarified. "I also have no intention of doing so currently. He went out to get some breakfast things about an hour ago and met a attractive woman. He is now mooning over her."

Sherlock smirked. "How long have you been here then?" 

"In the room, an hour or so. That's how I know John stopped by to check on you, so sweet. I've been in the area four or five."

"Didn't know I was worth so much trouble." He had slipped on one of his three pairs of silk pyjamas and a robe, so he sat down on his bed, looking over at Jim.

"It wasn't any trouble, you look less obnoxious when asleep." Jim smiled and got up to sit next to Sherlock on his bed. "I did take John's lube, incase you want to do something more than talk."

"'Fraid not. Breakfast?" Sherlock got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Can we share some eggs and toast?" Jim came after him with striking likeness to a puppy, his head cocked and hopeful.

"As long as John doesn't figure we've gone domestic."

"Hey, I'm just hungry and that makes it so John doesn't think you have company. I looking for your best interests. I could just go and eat with Moran, like he's asked about half a billion times." Jim said defensively.

"Fine." Sherlock took out four eggs and a pan and started making his breakfast. Jim put some bread in the toaster and started a pot of tea beside the pan, then sat down at the table.

The two sat in a pleasant silence, listening to the sounds breakfast usually distributes. Sherlock started to dish the scrabbled eggs onto a large plate and a second later the toast popped up, which he spread with butter and strawberry jam.

Jim prepared the tea for the two of them, and set it beside the plate, which was centred between the two of them with two forks on the other side. 

"How often do you eat?" Jim asked then took a bite or the toast.

"Rarely to never when I'm on a case, when I'm not I tend to take small snacks in. John did happen to convince me to set aside a week every few months where I eat regularly  He calls it my vessel week." Sherlock tried to eat some eggs, but they were being claimed by Jim.

"You talk about John a lot."

"I don't have much else to talk about." Sherlock got stole the second piece of toast out of Jim's hand and ate it himself. "What about Ms. Hudson?"

"She's half deff. I don't see how any of the noise we're making will change that."

"I figured you had some 60 year old prince charming sweep her up instead of something as simple as that." Sherlock smiled at him and finally got some egg off the plate and into his mouth.

"How old is Ms. Hudson, anyways?" Jim gave up eating and decided to wait until Sherlock was done, so he sipped the tea.

"I'm not about to ask." Sherlock stopped shoving the food into his mouth to look at Jim again. He looked back with a questioning glance somehow encourage Sherlock to come across the table and kiss him.

"Now how about that lube?"

Sherlock chuckled and went back into his room, leading Jim as well. They both removed their shirts and Sherlock took charge once again, something unusual for Jim. Sherlock started to suck on his nipples, rubbing a palm over the other's trousers. 

Jim was getting hard quite fast. He tried to get more friction out Sherlock's slowly moving palm, but every time he did Sherlock slowed everything down even further. Once he had stopped moving Sherlock took off Jim's trousers and pants, leaving them at the end of the bed. He licked the tip of Jim's cock, wiping a small amount of precum off. 

Mysteriously lube appeared onto his hand and he started to play with Jim's arse. Sherlock took as much as he could of Jim, and provided ample suction. He skilfully darted his tongue on Jim's tip each time up, and in no time Jim came. Sherlock grabbed a lube container, throughly coating his fingers.

He flipped Jim over from his back and Jim, letting his head rest on the pillow directly in front of it allowed Sherlock to make it easier to enter. He rubbed his penis against the other's hole and Jim shivered. 

"Jesus. Stop teasing." Jim shuddered out.

"Then stop letting me." Sherlock let out a cat-like smile and Jim growled in response.

He rammed his cock into Jim fast eliciting a less than pleasant word. He slowly moved his hips back and repeated twice more. Finally he put his weight on his hands, resting them beside Jim's head, making a arch over Jim's right triangle of a body.

Sherlock positioned himself once more to hit Jim's prostate at every entrance. He fucked Jim roughly, and as he started to orgasm, grabbed a handful of Jim's hair, causing both of them to orgasm at the same time. Sherlock rode it out and once done, collapsed next to Jim, lips half-heartedly moving against the other's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I am so sorry. I'm not a gay male, so all this has been learnt from fan fiction and porn. I did my best with the knowledge at hand, so any inaccuracies are completely the fault of the fact that I'm a bisexual virgin teenage girl. Tell you what, as penance, if I ever get a guy that will let me test reactions on him, I'll fix everything. Until then, please enjoy my deepest sorrys.


	4. Chapter 4

-A-

Sometime between midnight and one Jim had gathered his things and left, leaving only one thing for Sherlock to know that what happened actually did.

Jim's lube container. It turned out that it wasn't John's, but rather one bought, (as far as he knew) by him. Sherlock decided not to deduce too much about it, but was only hopeful.

John, having no luck with the mysterious lady Jim had sent out had returned about a half hour after the two men were finished. He went straight to bed, allowing himself time to wallow in self-pity before sleep.

Meanwhile, Jim's thoughts were thoughts of avoidance.

-B-

"Moran, here boy!" Jim sat at his desk, which was less like a desk and more like a chair beside a table which sat in a room teemingwith monitors, television screens and various boards.

"Yes boss?" Sebastian Moran walked in, a nice grey suit with a black vest and tie covering him. 

Jim eyed him up before answering, a smirk played across his face. "Thanks for wearing the uniform."

"You stole all my clothes and burnt them. I didn't have much choice at this point." He relaxed from his military earned stance and sat in the chair lying on the other side of the table, decidedly watching Jim.

"Yes. It's much better than any of those weird suit trousers and hanging open, dirt laden white shirt outfits you seemed to have adapted. It was too James Bond-like for my taste." At this point it seemed that Sebastian wanted to interrupt  but held his tongue. "I need you to kill that one guy."

"Got it, boss."

"God, you just  _get me._ " Jim hit the power button on the remote in his hand and got up. 

He left the room and shuffled down the long hall towards the front door, Sebastian in tow. He stepped outside, the stuffiness of the hallway escaping behind him. A man walked by and flicked his cigarette butt right by Jim's head. 

"Sometimes the fact that so many of my murders are work related takes the joy out of it. Get someone to capture him and set him up for me."

"I'm not your secretary, boss." He remarked.

"Yes dear. Of course dear. Whatever you say idiot."

"Shall we?" Sebastian put his hand out to lead the way down the street, and Jim followed it's direction.

They eventually decided on a small bakery for breakfast and Sebastian broke in, holding the door open for Jim. Jim picked out a banana and a an apple pastry. Seb locked the door and started the tea, setting aside a piece of cheesecake. 

Sebastian was a educated and official military man, and his movements reflected it. With short movements he filled the kettle and let it boil, once done he poured the water into a teapot with Jim's favoured breakfast tea. He let is sit for two minutes then brought it out to Jim, with a milk and sugar option on the side.

Jim was already snacking on his apple, impatiently smacking it. Seb placed the tea tray on the small table and observed Jim fixing his tea.

"Sebby, do you ever have any plans that don't have to do with me?"

"You consume my every moment on this bleak earth. I do however sulk in pubs when given free time." He sipped his tea at the thought of a difference in affairs.

"We should get you a wife. Or a dog."

"Taking care of you is enough. And wives aren't really my forte. Or rather relationships." He took a bite of his cheesecake, deciding against eating much more.

"I'm really the one taking care of you. You may have pre-planned habits, but you're really worse than that school girl."

"Oh! Remember the thing with the jacket and the way her blood sprayed onto it?" Sebastian chuckled, causing Jim to smile widely.

"Or her father?"

"Oh god, that entire family was made up of wankers." they were both laughing.

Once they stopped a silence played in the bakery, only to be interrupted by the shop owner coming in. He stared surprisedly at the two men, and Jim, taking little hesitation shot him.

"If you keep doing that we won't have any bakeries left to break into.

"He has a wife and daughter ready to inherit the place. They're probably happy to, any matter." He smirked and finished up his food and tea.

"Ready to go boss?" Sebastian got up and pushed in his chair.

"Yup. Police will probably be round soon, anyways." He got up and allowed Sebastian to lead the way.

They stepped over the body of the old baker and out the door in an all too familiar pattern.

"Morning, ma'am." Jim smiled over Sebastian's shoulder.

She looked at them oddly, but continued into the shop. A scream soon followed.

"Love it when you do that boss."

"It's charastically sound of me."

"Guess so. After you." He held open the door again.

Jim walked by him, dragging Seb by the tie behind him. He pinned Sebastian against the wall, his 5'8" height against Seb's 6'3" height making it seem half hearted.

"Why do you always hold the door open for me? It's not part of your job." His eyes never leaving Seb's lips.

"My job initials being some sort of super secretary, where I kill, maim, break into bakeries and open doors for you."

"You're my left-hand assasin."

"Because you're left handed."

"Right." Jim moved his eyes almost painstakenly from Sebation's lips and made eye contact. "Will your job entail, in the near future, me tying you to my bed and fucking you?"

"Doesn't it always?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to tease, just wanted to fit in some mor/mor (?) fluff.


End file.
